El Sótano Secreto
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Tras una ruptura amorosa, Rigby notará que Mordecai actuaba muy extraño... y cometió el error de romper con una de sus nuevas reglas. Disfruten la historia.
1. Parte 1

**El Sótano Secreto**

**Renuncia**

Regular Show no me pertenece. Le pertenece a JG Quintel y Cartoon Network. Disfruten la historia.

**I**

Las lágrimas de Mordecai se oían por toda esa habitación. El pájaro azul se encontraba quebrado, no había alma que entre en su pecho. Se había enterado de que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles... Margarita tenía novio.

Al comienzo pensó que eran habladurías de Eileen, tal vez instigadas por Rigby... pero ese día, su curiosidad pudo mas y los descubrió... Margarita y su nuevo novio, un supuesto bajo de una banda de rock, estaban tomados de las manos y comiendo malteada en un conocido snack de la ciudad. Estaba totalmente claro... no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra un bajista. Ni siquiera había logrado capturar su atención del todo cuando montó la farsa de "Mordecai y los Rigbys". Esto era el fin.

- Tranquilo viejo... - le decía Rigby - Sabes que hay más peces en el mar...

- ¡A quien le importa eso! - le reclamó Mordecai - ¡Margarita era la única! ¡No puedo vivir... es como si mi pecho hubiera sido arrancado de mi cuerpo!

- Mordecai... - dijo Rigby triste de no poder animarlo - ¿No quieres... jugar videojuegos? ¡Yo seré el jugador No. 2!

- No tengo humor para eso ahora Rigby...

- Pero vamos viejo... ya llevas varias horas llorando de...

- ¿¡TE PARECE QUE ESTO VA A SER UN DOLOR QUE DURE SOLO UN RATO?! ¡NO, Y SERÁ MEJOR QUE DEJES DE INTENTAR CALMARME, MAPACHE ESTÚPIDO, PORQUE ESO NO VA A PASAR! ¿CÓMO PUEDES INTENTAR CONSOLAR A ALGUIEN QUE HA PERDIDO ALGO QUE TU NUNCA HAZ PODIDO NOTAR! ¡LA QUERÍA, MAPACHE! ¡ESTABA ENAMORADO! ¡Y TU NUNCA ENTENDERÁS ESO, PORQUE ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, AL QUE NUNCA NADIE LLEGARÁ A QUERER! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡SAL DE AQUI, MAPACHE!

Se hizo silencio... y sólo se pudo oír el sonido de los gimoteos de Rigby.

- ¡Eres un tonto, Mordecai!

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse violentamente... y el sonido de las patas de un mapache correr hacia fuera de la casa.

- Estúpido Mordecai... - dijo llorando mientras corría - No tenías que decir esas cosas... yo...

El mapache siguió corriendo hasta que se perdió entre los árboles del bosque.

(Al día siguiente, Cafetería)

Ese día, un Rigby con ojeras se sentaba en la barra. Margarita no estaba, posiblemente por un día libre, así que Eileen tomaba su lugar, atendiendo a los clientes, aunque por la hora en la que llegó el mapache, sería solamente a Rigby.

- ¿Que si he oído de Mordecai?

- ¡¿No sabes lo que le ha pasado a Mordecai?! - bramaba Rigby mientras esperaba su taza de café - ¿¡Eileen... no lo sabes!?

Eileen le entregó una taza de café caliente a Rigby mientras respondía su pregunta.

- Ayer vino a preguntarme si la había visto salir... y le dije que había salido con un chico que...

- ¡NO DEBISTE DECIRLO, DIANTRES! - le gritó Rigby, golpeando con un puño la mesa - ¡¿No sabes lo que eso le ha hecho a Mordecai?! El pensaba que Margarita se fijaría en él...

- Pero yo en realidad pensé que...

- ¡Ahora el está totalmente arruinado, llorando en casa!

- Lo siento Rigby... pero yo pensé que ella...

- ¡Incluso me insultó! ¡Todo esto se podría evitar si no hubieras abierto tu bocota...!

- Rigby... por favor... - dijo Eileen sorprendido por la dureza del mapache.

- Sólo digo... que debes ir a pedirle disculpas por haber dicho lo que no debías...

Y arrojándole un billete para pagarle el café, Rigby se fue de ahi tirando la puerta.

- Rigby... yo... no imaginaba... - murmuró Eileen dejando caer el billete.

(Casa de Papaleta)

Rigby habia ido corriendo. Sabía que para recuperar a Mordecai, tenía que conseguir consejos de cómo lidiar con el ave. El era consciente de que su actitud no era la mejor... y era por eso que necesitaba ayuda para evitar que su amigo perdiera los estribos.

- ¡Papaleta, hey Papaleta! - dijo Rigby golpeando la puerta.

- ¿Que se le ofrece al señorito? - dijo Papaleta abriendo con su expresión tan educada de siempre.

- Papaleta... tienes que ayudarme... Mordecai está bastante desanimado... y me gritó y todo... - ¿Es por lo de Margarita?

- ¿¡Queee?! ¿¡Cómo lo sabes?!

- Skips dice que escuchó los gritos... y supuso que esto sería lo que estaba pasando...

- ¿¡Pero cómo es que se logró enterar que...?!

- Sus gritos se oyeron por todo el parque...

- Ese tonto... - murmuró Rigby.

- Tenemos que ir a verlo...

- No quiero ir a verlo... - dijo Rigby.

- El es el único que podría decirnos como arreglarlo...

- Como sea, Papaleta... vamos... - dijo Rigby malhumorado.

(Casa de Skips)

Con ayuda de Papaleta, Rigby había ido a ver al Yeti. Estaban seguros que el conocería algun sortilegio o algún extraño ritual de magia para poder "hacer olvidar" ese mal trago a Mordecai. Pero lo que había oido en ese momento, había sido lo que lo sacaría de sus casillas.

- No puedo hacer eso... - dijo Skips.

- ¡Oh vamos, viejo! ¡No puede usar algun conjuro o algo para que la olvide!

- Jugar con el amor es algo extremadamente peligroso... no podría detenerlo, ni aunque contasen sus secretos más oscuros. El amor es algo con lo que no se debe jugar...

- ¡Lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde... o no sabes como ayudar a Mordecai! - lo acusó Rigby - ¡Está sufriendo y tu dando lecciones de la nada!

- Ponte todo lo infantil que quieras Rigby, no voy a hacerlo...

- ¡CÁLLATE! - le gritó Rigby - ¡Tú no sabes nada!

- Rigby... tranquilízate... - dijo Papaleta - No puedes ponerte...

- ¿¡Qué quieres que haga si se niegan a ayudar a mi amigo?!

- No puedes hablarle así a Skips... él dice que...

- ¿Saben que? Si no quieren ayudar a Mordecai, lo haré yo solo... - dijo Rigby abriendo la puerta - ¡Gracias por nada!

Rigby empezó a caminar hacia la casa donde él y Mordecai vivían. No sabía como iba a hacerlo, pero estaba seguro que encontraría la forma de que su amigo lo recibiese otra vez. Ciertamente esas palabras habían sido muy duras... pero como amigo, el tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo y perdonarlo.

Pero al llegar a casa... notó que las luces estaban apagadas. Tocó la puerta... pero nadie abrió.

- ¡Mordecai! ¿Estás ahi?

Nadie respondía... ese silencio turbó al mapache.

- ¡Oye, Mordecai!

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de un pestillo... y de una pesada puerta de madera. Rigby se asustó y creyendo que era algo malo se ocultó entre las matas cerca de la casa, pero tanta era su curiosidad que asomó los ojos para ver que era... y vio que Mordecai venía con una especie de llave entre sus manos. ¿Había estado en el congelador? El mapache esperó que su amigo entrase a la casa y tras eso, saliendo de las matas, se aventuró hacia la entrada del sótano... sólo para ver que una pesada cadena con un candado estaban ahí, bloqueando el paso.

- ¡Rayos! ¿Pero que me oculta...?

Su mente le recordó en ese momento, esa ocasión donde casi morían de hipotermia en el congelador... de donde se salvaron de Hot Dogs asesinos. El mapache tuvo un escalofrio y rectificó sus deseos.

- Bueno... tal vez lo haya cerrado para ahorrarse problemas...

Y pensando eso... decidió volver a tocar la puerta de la casa. Sabía que ahora Mordecai estaría en la casa. Corrió hacia la puerta y tocó:

- ¡Mordecai! ¡Soy yo, Rigby!

Se oyó el sonido del cerrojo... y Mordecai estaba ahí.

- Rigby... - dijo él con una expresión neutral.

- Esto... Mordecai... - dijo tímidamente el mapache.

- ... yo quería decir... - su expresión neutral cambió - ... que lo lamento mucho... no debí haber dicho esas cosas...

- ¿Qué dices?

- No debí haber dicho nada de eso... tu eres mi mejor amigo... perdóname por haberme desahogado contigo... - dijo Mordecai.

- No pasa nada viejo... - le dijo Rigby aliviado - Para eso estamos los amigos...

- ¿Quieres pasar a jugar videojuegos?

- ¡Claro! Esta vez tú puedes ser el Jugador No. 1 - le dijo Rigby, porque no se fiaba del todo de la actitud de su amigo.

- No Rigby... tú serás el Jugador No. 1... es mi forma... de compensarte...

- ¡Oooooohhhhhh, eso es genial!

- Vamos, Rigby... ¡Nos espera noche de videojuegos!

Y como si nada hubiera pasado entre esos dos, Mordecai cerró la puerta de la casa, y esos dos volvieron a su rutina.


	2. Parte 2

**El Sótano Secreto**

**Renuncia**

Regular Show no me pertenece. Le pertenece a JG Quintel. Disfruten de la historia.

**II**

Los dias pasaron... y por sorpresa, Rigby notaba a Mordecai mucho mas relajado. Esperaba que siguiera furioso por lo de Margarita, pero aparentemente algo habría pasado, porque Mordecai estaba como de vuelta en su antiguo ser. Era el mismo ave que le gustaba haraganear y jugar videojuegos.

En otra situación, a Rigby no le habría importado... pero esta vez, estaba legítimamente preocupado por lo que podría pasarle a Mordecai por perder a Margarita... y esa normalidad, hacía recelar al mapache. Había visto en la televisión, que la normalidad precedía a un violento cambio... y ahora mas que nada eso le preocupaba.

Supo entonces que la única forma de que no pase nada, era que Mordecai piense menos en Margarita.

- Oye Rigby... vamos a tomar café a la cafetería...

- ¡Ni hablar, Mordecai! - dijo Rigby - Mejor prueba el Jugo-Rig...

- No pienso probar esa porquería...

- ¡Vamos, seguro quieres volver a Margarita...!

Rigby hizo silencio. Eso que había dicho era pasarse... esperó una respuesta exagerada de Mordecai... seguramente se llevaría un golpe... y bien merecido además. Cerró los ojos y entonces...

- Eso ya no importa Rigby... - dijo Mordecai - No tiene sentido preocuparme por ella ahora... ya es algo pasado... ahora debo concentrarme en lo que tengo...

Rigby sintió por primera vez algo de culpa por su actitud. Se levantó y se golpeó el mismo en el rostro.

- ¿¡Pero que haces, Rigby?!

- No debí haber dicho eso... pero no quiero... que vuelvas a sufrir...

- No pasa nada mapache... te lo demostraré...

(Cafetería)

Al igual que la otra ocasión, Eileen estaba sirviendo los cafés al grupo. Rigby al verla supo que su actitud anterior tampoco era la mejor.

- Oye Eileen... - dijo Rigby.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le contestó ella.

- Quiero decirte que... lamento lo que dije el otro día... no debí decirlo... perdóname.

Eileen abrió los ojos como platos... ¿Rigby disculpándose?

- Si... claro, no pasa nada...

Mientras seguía comiendo, Rigby notó algo raro. No estaba Margarita. Al comienzo no le importó, pero le sorprendía... o tal vez le molestaba la posibilidad que ella siguiese con su novio echándole tierra a Mordecai. Se levantó y dijo:

- Oye Eileen , podrías acompañarme un momento...

- Oye mapache, para que...

- ¡Vuelvo enseguida, Mordecai! - dijo entrando a la cocina y tras él, Eileen.

Rigby cerró la puerta tras él y entonces empezó:

- Oye Eileen... ¿Que ha sido de Margarita?

- Ahora que lo preguntas... ella no ha venido desde ayer a la cafetería... es tan terrible porque ahora hago doble trabajo y...

La cola de Rigby se erizó un poco al oír esa respuesta. ¿No estaba Margarita? Entonces recordó el sótano con candado y Mordecai saliendo de él. No, eso tenía que ser un bloqueo de esas salchichas caníbales. El mapache sacudió su cabeza... de seguro eran invenciones suyas, asi que intentó olvidarlo.

- Seguro debe estar tonteando con el novio...

- ¡Rigby!

- Aún no puedo perdonarle que hiciera sufrir a Mordecai... - le respondió Rigby.

- Entiendo que te preocupes por tu amigo pero...

- Ya no importa... - le respondió el mapache - Mordecai ya se encuentra mejor...

Y salió de la cocina, a volver a sentarse en la barra con su amigo. Durante el rato que estuvieron terminando lo que ordenaron, ya no dijeron nada. Al acabar, fue Rigby el que habló.

- Esta bueno... - dijo el mapache - Adiós, Eileen...

Y se fueron rápidamente de ahí.

- Oye mapache... ¿Que hablabas con Eileen?

- Ahh esto... yo... Mordecai... hablabamos de que le debía dinero... jejeee...

- Ooohh... con que era eso...

(Casa de Mordecai y Rigby)

Habían llegado y habian pasado una noche de videojuegos genial. Pero Rigby aún tenía curiosidad por lo que había en ese congelador... y supo que tenía que entrar de algún modo. Se dirigió...hacia la entrada y empezó a tirar de la cadena, esperando romper la madera. Pero en ese momento...

- ¿Qué haces, mapache?

- Yo... nada... solo estaba jugando...

- Verás... he escrito una nueva regla... ¡Prohibido entrar al congelador!

- ¡No es justo, Mordecai! ¿Qué guardas ahí?

- ¡Eso no te incumbe! ¿O acaso quieres ser demasiado curioso?

- ¡Esto no me gusta! ¡Dime que hay en el Congelador!

Mordecai hizo silencio un momento.

- Pues... todo lo que me recuerda a Margarita... ¿Quieres verlo por ti mismo? ¿¡Quieres que recuerde todo eso?!

De nuevo Rigby sintió el peso de la culpa sobre él. Nunca querría hacerle daño a su compañero... así que supo que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar todo.

- No, no te preocupes Mordecai... ya no tengo curiosidad... lo siento...

- Gracias, Rigby... ahora creo que debemos ir a dormir. Mañana viene Skips a arreglar algunas cosas de la casa...

- Creo que si... disculpa por todo, Mordecai...

- Dije que no te preocupes...

(2 días después)

Lo cierto fue que al día siguiente, Skips vino y arregló algunos problemas en el ático, pero lo que a Rigby le preocupó mucho fue una conversación que logró oir:

- Bueno chicos, ya les dije que tengo que abrir el sótano para arreglar algunas cosas...

- No Skips... eso ya lo hemos discutido... no vamos a abrir el sótano.

- ¡A ver, a ver! ¿Que pasa aquí? - decía un malhumorado Benson.

- Mordecai no quiere abrir el sótano...

- Mordecai - le decía Benson - Tienes que abrir el sótano...

- Bueno... como ustedes digan... pero primero iremos yo y Benson y luego te llamaremos... - dijo Mordecai - ¡Oye Rigby! ¿No quieres comprarme unas Radicolas para todos?

- Claro... voy para allá...

Pero lo sorpresivo fue que cuando el mapache regresó, nadie se tomó las radicolas:

- Bueno Skips... Benson dice que el cerrojo está trabado en el sótano... ¿Porqué no vienes mejor mañana? - le decía Mordecai.

- ¿Y donde está Benson?

- Fue a buscar a un cerrajero...

- Bueno, en ese caso los veo mañana...

Esa conversación le extrañaba, porque esa mañana no había oido ni de Benson ni de Skips... ni tampoco de Papaleta. Se preocupó y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Skips.

"El número marcado se encuentra sin contestar. Deje su mensaje después de la señal..."

A Rigby le sorprendió eso. Marcó al celular de Benson y...

"El número marcado se encuentra sin contestar. Deje su mensaje después de la señal..."

Rigby aunque tonto, empezó a entender que algo malo estaba pasando... así que se tragó su orgullo y decidió consultarlo con alguien a quien odiaba mucho...

- ¿Hola, eres tú Don?

- ¿¡Rigbone?! Eres tú... ¿No quieres darme un poco de azucar?

- Te daré todo el azúcar que quieras... - le dijo gruñón - Pero ayúdame... creo que algo tiene muy mala pinta.


	3. Parte 3

**El Sótano Secreto**

**Renuncia**

Regular Show no me pertenece. Le pertenece a JG Quintel. Disfruten de la Historia.

**III**

Era Don con el que hablaba. Supo entonces que debía tragarse su orgullo y decirle lo que pasaba:

- Te daré todo el azúcar que quieras... - le dijo gruñón - Pero ayúdame... creo que algo tiene muy mala pinta.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, hermanito?

- Mordecai... está actuando demasiado extraño... la verdad tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto...

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu amigo?

- No sé... - dijo Rigby - Se ha tomado muy bien esta ruptura con Margarita... pero... lo cierto es que... ella no está en la cafetería desde hace unos días.. la verdad... es que no he visto a nadie por el parque desde ayer. No sé... estoy preocupado...

- Rigby, estoy en un trabajo importante... ¿Puedo salir para allá, el día de mañana?

- ¿Eh? ¿Mañana? ¡Pero esto es muy extraño!

- Lo siento Rigby... estoy en medio de algo importante...

- ¡No importa! - le gritó el mapache - ¡Puedo arreglármelas solo!

Y colgó el teléfono. Rigby entonce supo que debía explorar el parque... tal vez todo era simplemente un terrible malentendido y estarian todos en casa de Skips o del Hombre Musculoso, en alguna fiesta... o tal vez acampando. El parque era grande, no sería nada raro el asumir esa posibilidad.

- ¡Skips! ¡Papaleta! ¡Benson! ¡Alguieeeen!

Pero no importa a quienes llamaba o donde gritaba... no encontraba una respuesta. Solo el silencio de esa noche de parque. El mapache sacudió su cabeza.

- No... no seas tonto Rigby... esto sólo es un juego muy elaborado... ¡Benson, Papaleta, Skips!

No obtenía ninguna respuesta... ¿Acaso no iban a aparecer? Eso ya dejaba de parecer divertido para Rigby... en especial por la personalidad extrañamente calmada de Mordecai.

- Chicos... esto ya no es divertido... - dijo temeroso el mapache - ¡Skips! ¡Benson! ¡Papaleta!

Nadie respondía... y mientras seguía buscando por ese parque, una idea empezó a martillear en su cabeza... ¿Porqué Mordecai no quería que fuera al sótano? Ese era el único sitio donde no había buscado... tenía lógica que si buscaba... todos deberían estar ahí. ¡Había agotado las demás posibilidades!

Pero una idea de su mente lo detuvo. ¿Y si esperaba a Don? De todos modos lo había llamado y la idea era que descubriesen si eso era una mala broma juntos. Pero no... volvería a estar a la sombra de su hermano de nuevo. Y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. ¡Iba a resolver ese misterio él solo y así demostraria que era mejor que Don!

Supo entonces que necesitaba alguna herramienta si deseaba abrir la cadena. Supo que Skips tenía toda clase de herramientas... ya que él era el que siempre reparaba todo en el parque. Aprovecharía que no estaba y tomaría prestado ese rompe-cadenas que tenía de emergencia.

El mapache cuyas manos habían sido diseñadas para robar, llegó corriendo hacia la casa de Skips y se escabulló habilmente por una ventana entre abierta que dejaba el Yeti. Una vez dentro no perdió tiempo y tomó el rompe cadenas e intentó correr hacia la puerta del sótano. No pudo... esa heramienta pesaba bastante. No le importó y fue arrastrándola lentamente hasta llegar a su destino.

- Yo puedo arreglarlo... Don no tendrá nada que ver aquí...

(Afueras del parque)

- Mas te vale que esa contabilidad esté bien hecha...

- He hecho todo como me han indicado...

- Se suponía que deberíamos haber hecho el chequeo hoy...

- Mis honorarios no incluyen amanecidas. Haremos el chequeo contable mañana a primera hora...

- Como digas... ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte aquí? Es tarde...

- Si, tengo todo arreglado...

- Como digas... te veo mañana Don.

El auto de ese cliente contable, un 4x4 para ser precisos, dejó a Don en la entrada del parque y luego doblando una calle se perdió en la noche de la ciudad.

- Rigby... te voy a dar una sorpresa...

(Sótano de la casa del Parque)

No fue difícil para Rigby cortar la cadena, de hecho fue más difícil el poner la herramienta entre unos arbustos para que nadie sospeche. Lo cierto era que no había nada sorprendente en ese lugar. Al menos hasta llegar al congelador.

Se olía un extraño hedor en el ambiente. Seguro era que habría fallado el sistema de congelamiento y algunas conservas se echaron a perder. Rigby no le dió tanta importancia a eso... de modo que empezó a caminar por el ambiente... pero sólo veia cajas y más cajas apiladas. Se sorprendió de que algunas de esas cajas tenían carne... carne podrida, por eso el hedor.

- ¿Pero que diablos? ¿Mordecai es tonto? ¿Porqué la carne está fuera del congelador?

Entonces cargó unas cajas para poder tener la puerta abierta. No quería que fueran costales y la puerta se cerrase de nuevo, como esa vez donde casi se congelaron hasta morir. Puso las cajas a un lado y entonces puso la mano en el pestillo. ¿Que habría ahi para que todas las cajas estuvieran fuera? No lo pensó mas y jaló el pestilo... abriendo la puerta.

- ¡EEEEEEEUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

Lo que vio lo había dejado sin palabras... sólo podía mostrar su horror gritando como un animal... volviendo a su lado instintivo.

- ¡EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH! ¡Benson... Papaleta... Skips... Mar... Margarita...!

Lo que había visto era a esos nombrados, colgados como si fueran carne para el matadero... sus cuellos abiertos... como literalmente animales desangrados para comer... y todos en el congelador.

- Vaya, vaya... alguien rompió mi regla.

Rigby volteó de miedo... y vio que era Mordecai... esta vez con un machete en sus manos.

- ¿¡QUE HAZ HECHO?! ¿¡QUE RAYOS HAZ HECHO MORDECAI?!

- Aahhh Rigby... - dijo Mordecai - Odio tanto tener que llegar a este extremo... pero descubrí que Margarita había jugado conmigo... y bueno... tuve que darle una lección para... que no aprenda... a jugar con tipos como yo...

- EEEHWWHWHHW... - Rigby temblaba de miedo - ¿¡COMO PUDISTE?! ¿¡COMO PUDISTE, MONSTRUO?! ¡No eres mi hermano, no eres mi hermano!

- Rigby... no te confundas... Margarita es la única... que se lo merecía... los demás... me duele tener que hacerlo, pero violaron mi regla... ¿Las reglas no sirven para algo? Sirven... para mantener a la sociedad junta... de que nadie se salga de control... ¿Asi que lo mejor era... crear una regla para que nadie entre aquí no? Si no... me descubrirían...

- ¡¿Pero porque... tenias que ser tan cruel?!

- No lo entiendes Rigby... ¡Me atraparían! ¿Dejarías que tu hermano se pierda por esto? Pero tu también violaste esa regla... no confiaste en tu mejor amigo...

- ¡No diré nada! ¡Lo juro! ¡No diré nada...! Podemos... arreglarlo... ¡Los dos juntos!

- No Rigby... esto es algo que yo debo arreglar... y la forma de que tú lo arreglaras era no violando mi regla. Y ahora... bueno, tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias...

Mordecai alzó el machete. Rigby supo que estaba pasando... y entonces aprovechando que era un mapache, empezó a correr en 4 patas y metiéndose por las piernas de Mordecai y corrió escapando del sótano.

Empezó de ese modo una persecusión.

- ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaa! ¡Auxiliooooooooo! - gritaba el mapache

- ¡No hay a donde escapar! ¡No queda nadie en este parque!

- ¡Ayuddddaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Doooooooooonnnnnn! ¡Hermanoooooooooooo!

- ¡No hay nadie, mapache tonto! ¡Ríndete por las buenas!

Rigby corrió y quedó atrapado en un punto muerto entre la fuente de soda del parque y una reja.

- ¡Ahora es tu fin! ¡Irás a compartir espacio con esos otros!

- ¡No, Mordecai! ¡Podemos arreglarlo juntos!

- ¡De ninguna forma! ¡Adiós hermanito...! - dijo Mordecai alzando el machete.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN! ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todo había terminado para Rigby... cuando entonces, se oyó el sonido del machete golpeando el piso... y el sonido de de un pesado objeto.

- ¡Ahggfgfhhhghh...!

El cuerpo de Mordecai, atravezado violentamente por el corta cadenas que Rigby habia sacado, cayó con fuerza al suelo. Se oyó un suspiro final... y el ave azul dejó este mundo.

- Rigby... - decía Don detrás del cuerpo de Mordecai... estaba sudoroso, era claro que él había dado el golpe final.

- ¡Don! ¡Don! ¡Hermanitoooo! - dijo Rigby quien se refugió en su hermano muerto del miedo - ¡Don! ¡Don! ¡Me salvaste! - decía llorando el mapache.

- Así es... dame cariño... hermanito... - dijo protegiéndolo - Estás a salvo...

- Te daré todo el cariño que quieras... Don... gracias... tenía miedo... tenía mucho miedo...

- Estás a salvo ahora...

Rigby lloró del miedo un buen rato en el regazo de Don.

- Don... hermano... ¿Qué haremos ahora? Todos... están muertos...

- Bueno Rigby... tendremos que mudarnos... nos iremos a otra ciudad...

- ¡Espera, Don! Tengo... que despedirme...

- Si vas a recoger tus cosas, déjalas... te compraré lo que necesites...

- No Don... quiero despedirme... de Mordecai...

A Don le sorprendió que Rigby se quisiera despedir de la persona que había intentado matarlo. De cualquier modo, permitió que su hermano se acercase al cuerpo de Mordecai.

El mapache acarició del pelaje al muerto... y murmuró:

- Tú... eres un pecador... pero aún así eres lindo...

Tras decir eso, se dio al vuelta y le dijo a Don:

- ¡Bueno Don, vámonos! - dijo fingiendo felicidad.

Don notaba que Rigby se notaba un poco asustado... pero su mueca indicaba que quería dejar atrás todo eso.

- Bueno hermanito... nos iremos mañana a primera hora... primero tenemos que arreglar las cosas...

Mientras caminaban los dos, dejaron atrás un parque que ya no volvería a ser el mismo nunca más... y sobre todo dejaban atrás tal vez a la única amistad que Rigby pudo conservar.


End file.
